


The "Talk" (with capital T)

by Nickwritesfluff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxious Reader, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Helpful Squip Squad, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickwritesfluff/pseuds/Nickwritesfluff
Summary: - "You're awfully quiet, Y/N." he said smugly, and you simply wished he wasn't there with you."What should I say?" you asked as you crossed your arms in front of your chest."What about 'Oh, Rich, help me confess my undying love for my BFF'?" -In which the reader is pining after his best friend (and the writer's native language is not English).





	The "Talk" (with capital T)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya there, thanks for clicking.:) There are a few things you may or may not want to know:  
> 1\. I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any grammatical mistakes.  
> 2\. I haven't seen the musical, only the bootleg, so there might be some OOC warning.  
> 3\. It's post-Squip, but the reader doesn't remember it.  
> 4\. It's not beta'd.  
> 5\. It says "male reader" because every darn fanfic I haven't read yet is with female reader, and it makes me mad, but it's not that noticeable (there are a few "he" pronouns, and the reader and Rich talk in the men's toilet, that's all).
> 
> I think that's it, if you like it, don't forget to write a comment and leave kudos!:)

You looked around in the school's toilet, but it looked empty. You smiled with relief and turned to one of the mirrors. Now to think about it, you really should've noticed the slight smell of weed, but you were just too confused to do so. You splashed some water in your face, trying to cool it off - unsuccessfully.

You tried to remember when did the day went downhill. It was a usual morning, you woke up when you heard Michael's car in front of your house. You quickly put on some clothes, and ran a hand through your hair, trying to make it look less messy. As soon as you left the house, you saw Michael next to the good old PT Cruiser. You smiled and greeted him with a quick hug. You did this every morning, and it was all nice... Except this morning, Michael pulled out of the hug far too early. He made it look natural though, so you thought it was only your imagination, but... it wasn't.

You and Michael were best friends since last year, and you two were always touchy. He would hug you every time he saw you, and you'd always sit next to him at the cafeteria. But today, he was off. It was almost like he avoided touching you, and that made you scared. Maybe you did something wrong. Or maybe he found out that you've been crushing on him for almost half a year? You looked horrified in the mirror. Yes, probably that happened. He probably hates you now.

"How could he love someone like you? He's awesome, and you're just... " you looked at your reflection sadly. "You're just you." That was when the door of the last stall opened, and Rich walked out. He didn't say anything, but you just  _knew_  he heard you. And based on his smirk, he knew who you were talking about. Even though the school was loud as usual, you felt like you were the only one in it. Well, you and Rich. He looked at you with amusement in his eyes.

"You're awfully quiet, Y/N." he said smugly, and you simply wished he wasn't there with you.

"What should I say?" you asked as you crossed your arms in front of your chest.

"What about 'Oh, Rich, help me confess my undying love for my BFF', or something like that? Oh my God, you should see your face right now." he laughed, and you would've probably found it funny too, but you were too panicked. Shit, he knew.  _Shit, he knew._

"I have no idea what-"

"Yes, you do. Now, stop making yourself feel bad, cause you're not as bad as you think you are." he put a hand on your shoulder. You couldn't believe your ears. Was Rich Goranski... nice to you? 

"Look, man, we're not even close, so it'd be nice if you would stay out of my love life." you muttered. You really didn't trust this guy. Even if you were friends with Michael and Jeremy, you knew nothing about the rest of the gang. You weren't trying to talk to them, and they respected that.

"I would, but I've had enough of your suffering. I swear, you two are worse than me and Jake were."

"You and... Jake?" 

"Yepp." he said. "I was pining after him, he was pining after me, and we were both awful." 

"Wait, you are together?" you felt dumb, but you couldn't say anything else. You knew Rich was bi, he announced it every ten minutes, but  _Jake_?

"Yes, and now I want to help you, so will you accept it, or not?" Rich asked, holding his hand out like he was waiting for a handshake.

You hesitated for a moment. Did you really want this random guy to help you? At the same time, you needed help. You've been pining for six months. That's a lot of time. You looked at Rich. He was still holding his hand out, with a little smirk on his face. He actually looked like he was trying to help.

"Okay." you took his hand and shook it. 

"Cool" he smiled widely. "The others already know, so we're gonna have some more help."

"WHAT?" you shrieked.

"Calm down, dude. Mell has no idea." Rich laughed, but that didn't make you less scared. Everyone knew. They were probably just making fun out of you. They probably told Michael. This is why he avoided you all day.

"Hey, breathe. We're all gonna help you." he said, probably seeing your panic. "We're not as bad as you think we are."

"You pushed me off the stairs two years ago." you grimaced at the memory. Rich looked sad for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as you noticed it.

"Well, we all changed."

"It's hard to believe." 

"You'll have to." he looked at you in the eyes, and you felt like you had to trust him. You nodded, and followed Rich to the hallway.

 

It's been a few days since your little pep talk with Rich in the men's toilet. You've became kind-of-friends with the rest of the group: Chloe and Brooke helped you with fashion tips, and they somehow made your hair a lot less messy. Christine and Jeremy went out with you to get a cute little gift for Michael, and Rich and Jake were there too. And you were finally ready.

The whole gang (except Michael) was in Jeremy's house. You were sitting on the ground, while Brooke was still doing something to your hair. You were wearing a graphic T-shirt with a red flannel on top of it. It was obviously Chloe who chose it for you.

"Okay, so you go over there, and-" started Jeremy.

"You tell him how you feel, and after that-" continued Jake, while trying to stand up with Rich in his lap.

"You give him the gift you chose." finished Christine, looking at the Apocalypse of the Damned patch you found in Hot Topic.

"Dude, you just gotta tell him that he excites you sexua-" Rich laughed, and Chloe immediately punched his arm.

"Don't listen to him. Don't  _ever_  listen to him. Be honest with Michael, and-" she tried to say.

"Hey, I brought him here, have some respect, woman!" Rich shouted, and everyone laughed as he and Chloe started yelling at each other.

"You can do this, Y/N!" Brooke smiled sweetly, stepping away from your hair.

"And if you can't, I'll make sure that there'll be something else to talk about in school." Jenna joined.

"Michael will love you, no matter what." Christine said, holding Jeremy's hand. "We're rooting for you."

"Thanks guys." you smiled anxiously. You took a shaky breath, and prepared for the 'Talk'. With capital T. 

You left Jeremy's house, saying goodbye to the guys and Mr Heere. You've already sent a text to Michael saying you want to meet him at the arcade, and he said yes, so you were optimistic. Worried, but optimistic. Deep down you knew Michael wouldn't hate you for your feelings, but at the same time, you were afraid. You really didn't wanna lose your best friend. 

When you arrived to the arcade, he was already there. He was wearing his signature red hoodie, and had two slushies in his hand. 

"Hey." you smiled, standing in front of him awkwardly. You wanted to hug him, but you remembered what happened last time, so you stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hey." Michael greeted you, handing you one of the slushies. You immediately took it, and nearly dropped it when your fingers touched Michael's. The two of you were standing in front of the arcade, drinking the slushies in silence.

"So..." you started, but you could feel your courage go away with each word. _Now or never, Y/N_ , you thought to yourself. "Have you been avoiding me?"

Okay, that was not the plan, abort mission, **abort mission**. 

"Wha- I mean... So like y'know, I just... let's forget I said anything." you stuttered. 

"No, it's okay. I... I kinda did." Michael said, and that made you freeze. He did. He really didn't want you around.

"Oh." you half-laughed, trying to make it sound like it's nothing.

"B-but not because I hate you, I just wanted to try something, and it obviously didn't work, so... yeah." he explained, drinking his slushie. He didn't look you in the eyes, instead he was looking at the people who were passing by. You had to wait a few moments before asking:

"What did you want to try? Other than avoiding me, I mean." you could see Michael's hand was wrapped so tight around the slushie cup, you were afraid it might explode.

"Just some silly stuff, you wouldn't care." he said after a few seconds. "Are there any specific reasons you wanted to see me?"

That made you nervous. He didn't sound mean, but still... Did you really need a reason to see your best friend? At the same time, this was the perfect moment to confess. You grasped the AotD patch in your pocket, and pulled it out.

"I found this, and um I thought you'd maybe like it." you handed him the patch. You saw the way his eyes lit up as he took the gift.

"Holy shit, where did you get that? I've been looking for this kind of patch for _ages_!" he exclaimed. You smiled at the sight of him. He was handsome. Beautiful. Amazing. 

"In Hot Topic. It was hard to find, but a guy said he saw one, so I-" you stopped when you noticed how he was looking at you. It wasn't bad, just weird. His eyes were still shining with excitement, but there was some kind of... some other kind of emotion. "Okay, this wasn't the only reason I wanted to see you."

"Really?" Michael asked, slightly tilting his head to the right. You nodded, and threw your empty slushie cups away.

"I'm gonna say something, and it might make things weird, but... I'm just gonna start now." you took a very deep breath, and looked at Michael. "So I may or may not- what I want to say is that I... Okay." you closed your eyes for a moment. You had to calm down, because this stuttering didn't make any sense. 

"We've been friends for a year, right?" you asked. Michael nodded, slightly confused. "Okay, so you know I love you, I mean we're best friends or something like that, but I kind of like you other than that. You know, not the best friends kind of way." Michael looked like he froze on the spot, so you panicked. "A-and it doesn't have to- like y'know, we don't have to do anything with that, you see, I know that you're amazing and cool and I'm just me, b-but I wanted you to know and please don't hate me."

You had to finish talking, because Michael pulled you into a tight hug.

"Is this a 'shut up already, I'm not mad'-hug?" you asked hopefully.

"It's an 'I can't believe you think I'm better than you and that I could ever hate you, so I'll hug the stupidity out of you'-hug." he explained, not letting you go. "I wanted to try if avoiding you would make me less into you."

You thought you heard it wrong, but you didn't. He pulled away slightly, and took your face in his hands.

"Is it okay if I-" he started, but stopped when he saw your smile.

"Michael Mell, if you don't kiss me right now, I'll punch you."

You didn't have to punch him.

 

~Bonus~

After a few hours of making out and playing in the arcade, you pulled out your phone, and shook your head, smiling.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked, and you just showed him the texts you got from Jenna:

Gossipgirl: Yo

Gossipgirl: Everything ok?

Gossipgirl: I hope you're sucking face w Michael by now

Gossipgirl: Christine is nervous af

Gossipgirl: Ur not answering, so I guess it went well???

Gossipgirl: C'mon, man

Gossipgirl: GIMME DETAILS

Michael took the phone out of your hand, and kissed you while making a selfie.

"Did you send her that?" you laughed, trying to get your phone back. He showed you the screen; under the photo he sent, there were at least 10 OMG's and hundreds of emojis sent by Jenna. "Oh God, she's freaking out."

"C'est la vie, Y/N." Michael laughed, handing you back the phone.

"Okay, first of all, how dare you speak French to me." you smirked, kissing him again.

"Je t'aime." he whispered in your ear, and you smiled happily.

"I love you too."


End file.
